Your Wish Is My Comand
by Slinking Fox
Summary: You can request a smut-shot or fluff for one or more of your favourite pairings. Details inside. #4 - Gemshipping. Akefia gets that Ryou needs to study for his finals, but why is Ryou acting so awkward when anything intimate comes up?
1. Bored in Class - Slinking Fox

One: Bronzeshipping (Marik (Yami) x Malik (Hikari)). Bored in Class.

* * *

><p>Malik groaned, his head falling onto his crossed arms as the bell rang. It was only lunch.<em> Lunch<em>, for Ra's sake.

He had started going to Domino High not long ago, looking forward to the prospect of going to school for the first time. But everyone other than his friends seemed to hate him, including the teachers, and it was hard speaking and learning in Japanese all the time.

He sighed and picked up his books, shoving them into his bag. It also didn't help that the day was going so slowly. He could have sworn that it was time to go home half an hour ago.

"Malik!" Malik looked up as Yugi ran over to him. "Are you going to come up to the roof with us for lunch?"

Malik hesitated. "Maybe in a bit. I'm just going to splash some water on my face to try and wake myself up. I don't want to get another detention."

Yugi nodded in understanding and ran to catch up with the others, leaving Malik alone in the classroom. Malik sighed and looked down to finish packing his books away. Then he heard the door close and lock.

His head shot up to see Marik smirking at him. "When did you get here?"

"A minute ago." Marik walked away from the door and over to Malik.

Malik glanced at the door. "Shouldn't you be at lunch with the others?"

"I'll go up with you later." Marik smirked and laced his fingers beneath Malik's chin and tilted it up.

Malik swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. "What are you doing?"

"Just kissing my boyfriend," Marik chuckled before pressing his lips to Malik's.

Malik moaned softly and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Marik's neck.

Marik smirked and nipped his lower lip, asking for entrance. Malik parted his lips and briefly battled for dominance with Marik before allowing the other to explore his mouth.

Marik ran his hand beneath Malik's shirt, applying pressure to the small of his back. Malik moaned, arching his back slightly. Marik kissed down his neck, nipping at his soft spot as he applied more pressure.

Malik moaned again, louder this time. "Marik... Please..." He arched his back, panting.

"Please what?" Marik pressed him against the desk, grinding his hips against Malik's.

Malik whimpered softly in pleasure. "F-fuck me, please..."

"Gladly." Marik teasingly palmed the growing bulge in Malik's pants before unzipping them and pushing them down his legs, along with Malik's boxers.

Malik's face flushed and Marik held three fingers up to his mouth. Malik obediently took them in his mouth and began sucking them, rolling his tongue against them every now and again. Marik felt his pants tighten and he mumbled a soft curse under his breath before unbuttoning his jeans. He pulled his hand back and without warning, pushed one of his fingers into Malik's entrance.

Malik tensed, gripping his shoulders tightly. "Relax, Malik pretty." Marik kissed the crook of his neck, slowly adding a second finger. Malik forced himself to relax and moaned as Marik scissored his fingers. Marik smirked and added a third finger. Malik whined as Marik brushed against his prostate teasingly before removing his fingers. "Marik, stop teasing..."

Marik chuckled and pressed his lips to Malik's again before slowly sliding himself into Malik. Malik moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around Marik's waist. Marik smirked. "You're such a slut," he muttered, thrusting into Malik.

"Am not!" Malik protested only to moan. "F-fuck, faster..."

Marik's smirk grew, changing angles and thrusting harder and faster into Malik. "Yes you are."

"Marik, you- ah! Son of a, ah!" Malik moaned loudly as Marik hit his prostate.

Marik chuckled. "Found it," he murmured next to Malik's ear, rolling his hips teasingly.

Malik whimpered softly. "Marik... M-Marik, please...This is torture..."

Marik rolled his eyes at the exageration but decided to stop teasing him. He thrust hard into Malik's prostate in quick succession, causing a string of loud moans to escape Malik's mouth. The smaller Egyptian threw his head back in pleasure as Marik wrapped a hand around his member and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. "M-Marik, I-I'm gonna-" He cut himself off with a loud moan.

"Cum for me," Marik ordered, pumping faster.

Malik nearly screamed in pleasure as he came into Marik's hand, panting for breath. Marik groaned as Malik tightened around his member and thrust a few more times before cumming into him. Malik arched his back at the sensation, moaning softly.

Marik smiled and kissed the top of Malik's head. "I love you, Malik-pretty."

"I love you too..." Marik mumbled.

The bell rang and they both glanced at each other as the sound of at least two dozen footsteps coming closer reached their ears. "Shit!"

* * *

><p>Alright, hope you enjoyed! I'll be doing pairings for anyone who requests them. But I won't write;<p>

1. Incest.

2. Anything involving characters that aren't in this list; Akefia, Atem, Mana, Amane, Serenity, Duke, Tristan Joey, Seto, Marik, Malik, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Mokuba, Rebecca, Kisara, Heba, Heru, Mai, Ishizu, Anzu or a Duel Monster (humanoid).

3. Hetrosexual.

4. Rape (though I will do strippers and what not or starting out as a bit reluctant but then enjoying it).

5. Blood.

6. Vomit.

7. Urine.

Other than that, I should be good. If something you ask for is beyond my boundaries, I'll let you know, but nothing other than those seven should be. Please review and request!


	2. Mile High Club - TheSourPatchMonster

Two: Sickleshipping (Marik (Yami) and Akefia). Mile High Club.

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Akefia asked as the 'You are free to move around the cabin' sign turned on.<p>

Marik sighed, glancing over at him. "Because Malik convinced Ishizu to invite us for Christmas, and do you really want him to give us the silent treatment for the next five months?"

Akefia shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

"The silent treatment also includes invitations to his house for dinner. Which means you can say goodbye to your steaks since Ryou only ever cooks at Malik's."

"..." Akefia blinked. "I guess that works..."

Marik leaned back in his chair. "I just wish we got connecting flights instead of a long one. They're so boring. There's never anything to do once you watch all of the films with blood or sex in them. And there's only ever two of those."

Akefia smirked. "I've got an idea."

Marik glanced at him. "What?"

Akefia smiled 'innocently', not looking at Marik. "I think you need to go to the bathroom."

"What?" Marik blinked. "No I don't."

"Yes." Akefia ran his hand up Marik's leg. "You do."

Marik's face flushed as he caught on to what Akefia was saying. "You're right." He stood up and strode down the aisle towards one of the bathrooms.

Akefia smirked and leaned back. He waited a minute. Two minutes. Then he got up and followed Marik. He glanced at the signs and saw that only one of the bathrooms was occupied. He knocked on the door. "Marik."

The door opened and Akefia was pulled inside. The door locked and Akefia pressed his lips firmly to Marik's, nipping his lower lip.

Marik parted his lips, allowing Akefia to dip his tongue into his mouth. Akefia smirked, pressing Marik against the wall. He trailed his hands up the smaller Egyptian's sides, playing with his tongue teasingly.

Marik bit back a moan. "Don't," Akefia growled warningly, kissing down his neck and nipping his soft spot.

"But they might- hear us," Marik shot back, his breath hitching.

Akefia hummed. "True." He smirked, running his hands beneath Marik's shirt. "But I want to hear you screaming my name."

"Compromise," Marik muttered. "Later on, I'll scream. Now, you have to try and not get us caught."

Akefia hummed in thought. "Deal." He grinded his hips into Marik's, earning a soft moan. "But I don't think I'll be the one that will get us caught."

"Sh-shut up," Marik groaned as he quickly shed his clothes.

Akefia smirked, removing his own clothes with ease. "Impatient, aren't you?"

"Shut up," Marik repeated only to moan as Akefia eased a finger into him.

"What was that?" Akefia added a finger, scissoring them. "I didn't quite hear you." Marik opened his mouth to answer only to moan again as Akefia added a third finger and brushed against his prostate. Akefia chuckled, shaking his head before removing his fingers.

Marik bit back a whine of protest, knowing that it would only encourage Akefia. Akefia slowly entered Marik, pausing to allow him to adjust to his size.

"Just go," Marik hissed quietly, hearing someone pass by outside.

Akefia smirked and nodded, thrusting into Marik and earning a quiet moan. Akefia had to bite back a moan himself as Marik purposely tightened his muscles around him. After a few thrusts, Marik let out a soft, strangled cry, biting his lip harshly.

Akefia's smirk grew. "Found it." He thrust into Marik's prostate again. Marik bit his tongue, struggling not to moan. Akefia's thrusts grew faster and harder. He was never one for teasing.

Soon, Marik felt heat pool in his stomach. "Close?" Akefia whispered, seeing to look on Marik's face. Marik nodded. "Me too..."

He wrapped a hand around Marik's neglected member and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Marik clenched his teeth, moaning quietly through them. "Akefia... f-fuck, faster..." Akefia obliged, going as fast as he could without breaking the wall that he was currently fucking Marik against.

Marik's head fell onto Akefia's shoulder as he came with a strangled moan. His muscles tightened around Akefia's member again, and a few thrusts later, the taller Egyptian came hard inside Marik.

They both stood there, panting for breath for a moment. Then Akefia slowly pulled out of Marik. Marik had to use the wall for support. He looked around at the tiny cubicle. "Akefia?"

"Hm?"

"How the fuck are we going to get dressed again in here?"

* * *

><p>Alright, hope you enjoyed. This was a request from TheSourPatchMonster on Wattpad. Please request!<p> 


	3. You're Mine - xXJustALonerXx

Okay, so xXJustALonerXx on Wattpad requested this and the requirements for this was that Marik was a stripper and Bakura was his pimp and didn't want anyone touching Marik. Also that Marik was the uke and Bakura was the seme.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bakura."<p>

Bakura nodded at Malik as he walked into the strip club. He was well known there.

Most of the strippers knew not to approach him on anything other than platonic terms. One or two still hadn't gotten the message, and there was Malik who always teased him, but aside from that, he had no trouble.

"Marik should be back in a few minutes." Malik grinned at him. "Want a drink?"

"Love one," Bakura muttered, sitting at his usual booth. He ran a hand through his arctic white hair. Malik slid a glass of vodka over to him.

"So, you haven't been here in a while." He sat next to him, purposefully crossing his legs.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. Problems at work."

"Anything I can help with?" Malik smirked.

"_No_."

Malik rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "Some people have no ounce of gratitude," he muttered, amusement ringing his tone.

Bakura nodded at one or two of the other customers staring at Malik. "Looks like they do."

"I know." Malik smirked. "I'm waiting for one to come up."

"So that's why you're sitting next to me?"

"Yup," Malik replied, popping the p. He glanced at one of them, a man with tanned skin, silvery hair and a large scar. "Hey, slap me."

"What?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Slap me," Malik repeated. "That's all he'll need to walk over."

Bakura rolled his eyes but obliged. He had to admit, it felt good to slap him.

Malik grinned, seeing the tanned man stand up. "Thanks." He made a show of staggering to his feet and stumbling in the direction of the bathroom, his hips swaying more than usual, causing his skirt to lift higher. The tanned man followed him.

"Idiot," Bakura muttered, downing his drink.

"Want another?" He looked up to see Yami standing at his table.

He scowled. "Shouldn't you be on the stage by now stripping?"

Yami shrugged. "There's a newbie in so the boss let him take my place tonight to test him." He nodded up at the boy on stage. He looked a lot like Bakura, but much more innocent.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "No, I don't want another drink. Where's Marik?"

Yami glanced back at the rooms. "Uh... should be in... room three," he replied, squinting to try and see the signs up on the door.

Each one of them had a unique sign that they could hang on a private room to let the others know where they were if they decided to go further with a customer.

Only the people working at the club knew whose sign was whose because they changed every week.

Bakura nodded and stood up. "Thanks." He strode over to room three. Marik had probably gone inside to wait for him.

He pushed open the door. His eyes widened when he saw someone he had never met before moaning as he thrust into Marik's mouth.

The man looked over at Bakura and scowled. "Y-You're kind of – _ah _– interrupting something here..."

Bakura glared at him and strode over, wrenching the man away from Marik. "Get the hell out," he hissed.

"But I paid-"

"I don't care. Go wank off in the bathroom." He shoved the man outside and slammed the door shut before turning to Marik.

Marik raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

"What the hell do you mean 'what was that about'?" Bakura snarled. "You were sucking him off!"

"So?" Marik shrugged and sat down on the couch. "Have you forgotten where I work?"

"Yes. A strip club. Not a whore house."

Marik scowled. "Look, I need to pay bills somehow and the tips don't come in large amounts anymore," he huffed.

"Then come live with me."

Marik raised an eyebrow. "We'd drive each other insane by the third day. Especially with Malik there."

Bakura cringed at the thought of living with Marik's twin. "Fair point. But I've said it before and I'll say it again; no one but me touches you."

Marik shook his head. "I'm not agreeing to that." He stood up.

"Why not?"

"I already told you!"

"What, so yours and Malik's tips aren't enough?" Bakura snorted.

Marik glared at him. "No. They're not. Malik brings in money for food and shit like that. I bring in money for bills."

"He has to earn enough to pay for bills as well. He goes after anyone who gives him a second glance."

"Well he doesn't. He can barely pay for the food as it is." Marik shrugged. "And heating is expensive. We go without it in the summer but we can't in the winter."

Bakura sighed, running a hand through his hair. Marik moved to walk past him but Bakura caught his wrist. "Where do you think you're going?"

Marik sighed. "I've got a song on stage in ten minutes."

"You're not going anywhere before then." Bakura pushed Marik onto the bed.

"Bakura, I don't have _time-_"

"I bet you I can make you cum in seven minutes," Bakura purred, palming Marik through his pants.

He heard Marik's breath hitch. "I c- fuck - can't."

"You sure?" Bakura nipped at his soft spot.

Marik bit back a moan. "Y-yeah." He tried to get up but Bakura held him down. "Mmm, maybe a few minutes..."

Bakura smirked and tore off their clothes, pressing his lips to Marik's. Marik eagerly returned the kiss.

Bakura nipped at his lower lip and he parted them, allowing Bakura's tongue to roam his mouth. Bakura fumbled about for the lube, succeeding in grabbing it off the table after a few attempts.

He opened it and squeezed some into his hand, coating his fingers in it. He broke the kiss and trailed kisses and nips down Marik's jaw and neck, pressing a finger into him.

Marik groaned, arching his back. Bakura smirked, adding a second finger and rubbing Marik's prostate. Marik moaned, cursing under his breath.

"You're such a slut," Bakura snorted.

"'Course I am," Marik chuckled through another moan as Bakura added a third finger and scissored them. "I work here."

Bakura hummed in agreement, withdrawing his fingers. Marik bit back a whine of loss, knowing what was coming.

Of course, Bakura thrust into him without much warning. Marik gripped his shoulders tightly. "Fuck, give me a sec..."

Bakura groaned. "You've gotten tighter..."

"You haven't been in a while," Marik reminded him, trying to get used to the sensation.

"And you haven't let anyone fuck you since then?"

Marik snorted. "Like I would. I'm not a fucking whore."

"You were sucking some random guy off ten minutes ago." Bakura experimentally rolled his hips. When Marik moaned, he took it as an okay to continue.

"Y-yeah, but that's different!" Marik gasped out. Bakura thrust into him and nailed his prostate. Marik arched into him, moaning loudly.

Bakura smirked and pounded into him hard and fast. "Is that so?"

"Y-yes!" Marik dragged his nails down Bakura's back, but the pain didn't bother the paler man.

"How so?" Bakura slowed down.

Marik glared at him. "Don't you fucking dare!" He snarled.

Bakura laughed and sped up again, thrusting into him mercilessly. "Tell me how so."

"I-it's not like I was going to have sex with him... Fuuuck..." Marik groaned, throwing his head back. "Harder!" Bakura obliged. "I wasn't going to swallow either."

Bakura smirked. "You'd only swallow for me, wouldn't you?" He purred. "Fucking slut."

"Sh-shut up," Marik groaned.

"You're already thinking about it, aren't you?" Bakura asked, his voice rough. "How it'll feel when you cum in my hand?"

Marik only moaned in response.

Bakura grabbed his length and began pumping it in time to his thrusts. He could tell by Marik's expression that he was close. "Don't cum yet."

"But-"

"Not until you promise that no one else will touch you." Bakura bit down on his neck. "No one but me."

Marik bit his lip harshly. "I-I have to go in two minutes..."

"Doesn't matter." Bakura smirked. "I can finish and leave you like this and you'd still have to do that performance."

Marik groaned. "Fine!"

"So you agree?" Bakura squeezed his length.

"Yes!"

"No one but me touches you?"

"_Yes!"_

Bakura grinned, thrusting harder and faster into him. "Cum," he murmured. Marik groaned and came in his hand.

Bakura cursed, Marik's muscles clamping down on him. It was only a few more thrusts before he finished as well.

He pulled out of Marik and lay next to him. After a minute, Marik sat up. "I need to go or I'll be late."

Bakura caught him by the waist and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'll be watching," he murmured against the other's lips with a smirk. They broke apart and got dressed.

"See you in a bit." Marik grinned. "And never go that long without coming back to visit again."

Bakura smirked. "I won't." He caught Marik's wrist. "And remember; no one touches you but me. If I see anyone out there try to cop a feel, you'll be losing a customer or two. And believe me. I'll notice."

Marik rolled his eyes but gave Bakura a grateful nod. He was never one for the groping of customers. He just did what he had to in order to pay the bills. "Yeah. I know."


	4. You Need A Break - lol--no--

Alright, this one shot was requested by lol_no_ on Wattpad. They asked for a Gemshipping one shot where Ryou was nervous about having sex with Akefia because he was a virgin so Akefia goes to Marik for help and tries to do something romantic but fucks it up but Ryou appreciates the effort. Also, in case anyone isn't sure, in this, Akefia is Thief King Bakura and Marik is the hikari. Not the yami.

* * *

><p>For days, Ryou had been studying. <em>Days<em>. Weeks maybe. Akefia didn't even know at this stage.

But every time he looked into Ryou's room, the white-haired boy was hunched over a book. "Why don't you take a break?"

Ryou looked up. Akefia leaned against the door frame.

Ryou shook his head. His skin was paler than normal. "I-I-" He was cut off by a yawn. "Can't. I have finals next week."

"So?" Akefia raised an eyebrow.

"So, I need to study for them." Ryou yawned again and stretched.

"It won't do you any good if you fall asleep in the middle of the exam, Akhu," Akefia sighed, walking over to him.

"Yeah, but it won't do me any good if I don't know this stuff either…" Ryou rubbed his eyes. "I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. I always get too worried before exams."

Akefia wrapped his arms around Ryou from behind. He kissed the side of Ryou's neck, causing his breath to hitch. "I could think of a way to get you to sleep," he purred. It was meant as a joke of course.

Which was why he couldn't understand why Ryou tensed. "A-Akefia, I _need_ to study. Please."

Akefia unwrapped his arms from around Ryou. "Okay. Don't stay up too late," he murmured, kissing the top of Ryou's head.

"I won't," Ryou replied.

Akefia walked towards the door. When he reached it, he glanced back at Ryou.

The boy was blushing and leaning closer to the book, as though forcing himself to concentrate harder.

Akefia shook his head, but left the room.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why you're asking me this." Marik shrugged and took a bite out of his sandwich.<p>

"Because you knew Ryou longer than I did," Akefia whined. "Plus you know I'm shit at this touchy-feely crap."

Marik rolled his eyes and took another bite. "And you know I'm shit at romance. When have I ever been able to hold a steady relationship?"

"You've got one now with Yugi," Akefia pointed out.

"Doesn't count."

"Why not?" Akefia frowned in confusion.

"Haven't reached the one month anniversary yet," Marik replied. "In my eyes, only once you reach that can it be called a steady relationship." Akefia smirked, which didn't go unnoticed. "What?"

"You used to say it wasn't until you had sex."

Marik blinked. A hint of red crept into his cheeks and he took a tear out of his sandwich. "Shut up."

"Yugi's made you more romantic." Akefia's smirk grew.

"Shut up _now_," Marik snarled. "I'm not romantic. I'm sexy."

"You can be both. And I think Yugi made you both."

"No he didn't," Marik huffed. "How could he? He's a complete nymphomaniac."

"A _romantic_ nymphomaniac."

Marik rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered, standing up.

"Oh, come on! I was only kidding!" Akefia protested.

Marik sighed but sat down again. "Have you thought about the fact that he could just be worried about his finals?"

Akefia hesitated. "Not… really. I didn't worry about them when I was in school and I got on fine."

"You and Ryou are completely different people," Marik pointed out. "He wants to go on and become a professional writer or some shit like that. You want to become a chef. He wants to ace everything even though he doesn't need to. All you needed to ace was home economics and science, which you did. You're through college, he's not."

"I guess…" Akefia sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Marik grinned. "How about you just suggest watching a film or something with him? Even just for twenty minutes after dinner."

* * *

><p>"A movie?" Ryou looked down. "Akefia, you know I need to study."<p>

"I know but you need a break as well," Akefia insisted. "You were studying all night last night and until dinner tonight." Ryou still hesitated. "Come on; twenty minutes?"

Ryou sighed but nodded. "Okay. Twenty minutes."

Akefia grinned and took his hand, pulling him towards the couch. "Which film do you want to watch?"

"_Ciao_," Ryou decided. It was a film that he had seen a lot, so it was one that he would easily be able to leave if he wanted to.

Akefia nodded and pressed play, sitting beside Ryou. Ryou rested his head against Akefia's chest, nuzzling against him.

Akefia chuckled and wrapped an arm around him. "You're adorable," he murmured, kissing the top of his head.

Ryou pouted at him but knew very well that he couldn't argue. The two settled into the film, silent except for one or two comments.

Twenty minutes passed and Ryou didn't move. Then forty.

Then sixty; the point of no return. Akefia looked down at Ryou. "Want to watch the end of it?"

Ryou nodded, nuzzling closer to him. "Books can wait," he mumbled.

Akefia chuckled. Soon, the two protagonists kissed. Very passionately.

Akefia felt Ryou shift slightly and he chuckled. "Getting ideas?" He murmured, his tone amused.

Ryou tensed. "N-no…"

"You sure?" He gently brushed Ryou's hair away from his neck and kissed it.

"I-I'm sure…" Ryou bit back a soft whimper. He abruptly stood up. "I should finish studying."

Akefia raised a confused eyebrow. "I thought we were going to watch the end of the film?"

"Yeah, well I… forgot about the other poem we need to know," Ryou replied, scurrying back to his room.

When he heard Ryou's door close, Akefia groaned and leaned back against the couch.

* * *

><p>Akefia stormed into the cafeteria, grabbed someone else's tray and plopped down across from Marik with a scowl.<p>

Marik raised an eyebrow. "I take it from the fact that you're back in a college that you don't go to anymore that my advice didn't work?"

"No," Akefia muttered. "We started watching _Ciao-_"

Marik snorted. "_Ciao_?"

Akefia shook his head. "Ryou likes it. And it was fine."

"So what's the problem?" Marik shrugged, taking a swig from his bottle of water.

"The kiss."

Marik smirked. "Did you get a little excited?" He teased.

"No," Akefia insisted. "Ryou did. And then he just left really quickly."

Marik raised an eyebrow. "To go jerk off in his room?"

"To study," Akefia clarified. "I checked on him like three minutes later and he was just studying again."

"Did he have a hard-on?" Marik asked.

Akefia shrugged. "I think so."

"Okay, either he has the strongest willpower I've ever seen or he's avoiding having sex with you," Marik deduced.

Akefia shot him a dry look. "What gave you that idea, Sherlock?"

"Oh shut up." Marik waved an impatient hand. "Do you know why he's avoiding it?"

Akefia shrugged. "No clue."

Marik hummed. "Is he a virgin?"

Akefia nodded. "Yeah, why?" Marik scowled and hit Akefia's arm. "What was that for?"

"You're an idiot," Marik muttered. "No wonder he's avoiding it. He's worried."

"Why?" Akefia shook his head. "He should know that I won't hurt him."

"He knows that." Marik rolled his eyes. "Everyone's nervous about their first time. Hell, even I was."

"So what do you propose I do?" Akefia asked. "Cause it's making him really awkward."

Marik tapped his chin. "Something romantic. What's his favourite… dinner, colour and sweet?"

"Chicken tajine, chocolate fondant and yellow," Akefia replied.

"Then make him the tajine and fondant for dinner and get some yellow roses for him or something." Marik shrugged.

"What did you do for Yugi?" Akefia asked. "Cause that seems a bit basic."

Marik smirked. "Walked in on him watching porn."

Akefia rolled his eyes. "Well that's not going to happen."

"Look, basics are there for a reason," Marik pointed out. "For people who tend to fuck up things more difficult. Like you." Akefia glared at him. "You know I'm right."

"Yeah, I guess…"

Marik chuckled. "His finals start tomorrow, right?" Akefia nodded. "Then do it tonight. If you don't, you know he'll stay up all night studying."

"True." Akefia stood up. "If this doesn't work, I'm confiscating every single you own."

"That's fine." Marik shrugged.

"And Yugi's."

Marik shot him a dark look. "Meanie."

"I try." Akefia smirked and picked up the tray again. He shoved it into the hands of someone just walking into the canteen. After grabbing the cupcake on it.

* * *

><p>"This is a fucking disaster," Akefia groaned. He heard an alarm go off and he quickly pulled the fondant out of the oven.<p>

It was… edible. But it had collapsed. It looked more like a soup than anything else.

He placed it on the table and whipped around when he heard a crash. The bowl of couscous had fallen of the counter.

The bowl had smashed and the couscous was all over the floor.

Akefia grabbed the dustpan and began sweeping it up. Just as he dumped the couscous and the remains of the bowl, another alarm went off.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Akefia ran back to the oven and pulled the chicken out. It was over done, but it would be fine with the sauce.

Which was bubbling over. Akefia cursed and dropped the chicken by the fondant, running back to the sauce. He tried to take it off the hob but yelped as it burned his hand.

"Stupid Marik," he muttered darkly as he grabbed a towel to pick the pot up with. He grabbed two plates from the press and put a piece of chicken on each before pouring the sauce over it.

He heard another crash and looked up to see that the lid covering the vegetable pot had fallen off due to the froth.

He quickly took the carrots out and dumped a few on each plate.

He sniffed the air. Burning. What was burning?

He turned back to the hob, which he had forgotten to turn off and saw that the towel he had used – which he had left beside it – had caught on fire.

"Son of a bitch!" He grabbed the towel and threw it into the sink, dousing it with water. He sighed in relief once the fire was out and turned off the hob. The kitchen was a mess. The dinner looked horrible – he wasn't sure how it would taste.

He leaned against the counter, closing his eyes. "I fucked up…"

"Akefia?"

Akefia looked up to see Ryou standing in the doorway. "Ryou… I didn't think you'd be back for another while…"

"Classes were let out early so we could study," Ryou replied, looking confused. "What… what is this? What happened?" He walked over to Akefia.

Akefia sighed, looking away. "I tried to make your favourite dinner to try and calm you down before finals and it was meant to be a basic thing so I didn't fuck up and I got you the things and then the fondant collapsed and the towel caught on fire and-"

He was cut off as Ryou pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Thank you," Ryou murmured, smiling at him.

Akefia returned the smile and kissed Ryou, a bit more passionately. Ryou moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Akefia's neck.

Akefia's tongue traced Ryou's lips. Ryou parted his lips, allowing Akefia to dip his tongue into his mouth. Akefia's hands ran beneath his shirt and he gasped, arching his back slightly.

Akefia chuckled and broke the kiss. "How about we go to your room?"

Ryou hesitated. "I…"

Akefia kissed him. "I promise, I won't hurt you. If you want to stop, we will."

Ryou hesitated again before nodding. "Okay…"

Despite his hesitance, they barely made it to the bedroom. Ryou moaned as Akefia lay him back on the bed, kissing down his neck.

Akefia's hands ran up Ryou's shirt again and he discarded it, toying with Ryou's nipples. Ryou gasped, his head falling back on the pillows. He lifted his hips, grinding against Akefia.

Akefia groaned. "Tease."

"L-like you're one to talk," Ryou shot back.

Akefia chuckled and pulled down Ryou's pants and boxers. Ryou tensed slightly but nearly shot off the bed when Akefia licked his entrance. "A-ah! Akefia!"

Akefia smirked and continued rimming his boyfriend, fumbling in the pocket of his jeans for the lube he had gotten earlier. When he found it he pulled off his own jeans and coated his fingers in lube. "Ready?"

Ryou panted for breath and nodded. Akefia pressed a finger into him. The smaller boy hissed slightly. Akefia pressed a kiss to his lips. "Relax," he murmured. Ryou nodded and forced himself to relax.

Akefia added a second finger, seeming to be looking for something. When he hit a certain spot, pleasure shot through Ryou and he let out a loud moan. Akefia smirked and added a third finger, hitting it again. Ryou moaned louder, bucking his hips back.

Akefia removed his fingers and coated his shaft with the end of the lube. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He murmured.

This time, it was Ryou who kissed him. "I'm sure," he replied.

Akefia nodded and pressed into him. He paused once the head was inside Ryou. Ryou gripped his arms tightly, eyes squeezed shut. "Go," he whispered shakily.

"But-"

"Go."

Akefia nodded and thrust into him. He moaned, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment as Ryou's tight heat encased him. Then he began slowly pulling out and thrusting into him.

He didn't pick up speed until he found Ryou's prostate again. Ryou let out a scream of pleasure, arching into Akefia. "Again!" Akefia chuckled and obliged, thrusting harder and faster.

Ryou writhed beneath him, clenching the sheets tightly. Akefia kissed down Ryou's neck. He knew that Ryou wouldn't last long – hell, he wouldn't last long with how tight Ryou was.

Ryou let out a moan of pleasure as Akefia pounded into his prostate. "'Kefia, I-I-" He was cut off by another moan.

Akefia chuckled. He reached between them and grabbed Ryou's length, stroking it in time to his thrusts. Ryou's eyes shot open and screamed in pleasure as his orgasm hit him.

Akefia groaned as Ryou's muscles tightened around him – he swore that at least part of that was on purpose. He placed Ryou's legs over his shoulders and continued thrusting into him.

Ryou leaned up and kissed him softly. Akefia groaned into the kiss and came inside Ryou.

Ryou moaned softly at the sensation. Akefia lazily thrust into him a few more times to ride out their orgasms before he pulled out. Ryou cuddled against him. "I love you," Ryou mumbled.

Akefia smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Love you too, Ry." He reached over the side of the bed and picked up the yellow rose he had gotten Ryou earlier that day. "Here."

Ryou took the rose and smiled at him. "Thanks, Kefi," he murmured. They lay there for a few minutes before Ryou sat up. "Come on; let's eat. I'm starving."

Akefia hesitated. "I'm not sure how edible my cooking is."

Ryou chuckled. "That's fine. If it's that bad, we'll order Chinese or something."

Akefia nodded and they quickly dressed again before walking into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"I did it!"<p>

Akefia looked up as Ryou ran up to him and threw his arms around him. "What?"

Ryou looked up at him, his eyes shining. "We got the results today and I passed all my finals! Look!" He held up the sheet of his results.

Akefia took the sheet and glanced over it. As in everything. He beamed and kissed him. "Well done. I knew you could do it," he murmured against the other's lips before pulling away. "And you thought you hadn't studied enough."

Ryou shrugged, his cheeks flushing. "I got a good night's sleep before the exams so I was well rested," he pointed out.

Akefia chuckled. "How about we go celebrate?" He asked with a smirk.

Ryou smiled. "You took the words right out of my mouth," he giggled before pulling Akefia into a deep kiss.


End file.
